Antivirus software applications play an important role in protecting modern operating systems. Unfortunately, modern antivirus software applications need not only to detect viruses, but also need to protect themselves against viruses. In particular, zero-day attacks may occur during a vulnerability window that exists in the time between when a vulnerability is first exploited and when software developers start to develop and publish a counter to that threat.
Embodiments according to the present disclosure may prevent an antivirus software application from being circumvented or stopped by viruses. In addition, these embodiments may reduce the attack window for an update process when a zero-day attack is found and announced.